Question: A rectangle is $3$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $8$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
$3\text{ cm}$ $8\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 centimeters. The width is 8 centimeters. Thus the area is $3\times8$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 8 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square centimeters.